One Day At a Time
by Ican'tthinkofadecentpenname
Summary: Artemis always apologizes to Wally after they squabble. Why? Because he's "different." A simple three-shot, doing what Wartemis the official name of this couple in my head  does best, taking things "One Day At a Time"  Yes, like the song . :D
1. Chapter 1

**Yay a story! I've shipped this couple ever since "Who's she?" and I've been meaning to write something about them. I had so many ideas in my head, and then I ran with this one. I decided I wasn't going to be happy until I had a blasted thing up anyway. It isn't fine tuned, but overall, I am satisfied with it. :D**

**

* * *

**The little things mattered to him; the way her brows furrowed when she was yelling at him, the way she stormed off to her room afterwards, the way she'd knock on his door late at night to tell him she was sorry.

One night, after she had apologized, he crossed the hall and asked if he could come in. She allowed it, opening the door and motioning to the edge of her bed. She sat down next to him.

He sat, looking at her messy hair, getting a little lost in tracing all the imperfections about it. One hair was too far off to the side, one hair had curled a little, one had-

"If you're just here to stare at me, you can do that in broad daylight and stop compromising my sleep." Artemis raised an eyebrow and put her arms across her chest.

"Truth or dare?" Wally asked nervously.

"...Truth." Artemis preferred truth. She could just lie if she didn't want to answer the question. If she chose dare she was stuck.

"Why do you always apologize after we fight?" Wally looked up at her and scratched the back of his head.

"Because we're on a team together." Artemis said, regular and average and without signs that would hint toward her true feelings towards him.

"That's a lie. You've had an argument of some kind with at least each member of the team."

"...That's different. You're different."

"How am I different exactly?"

"You...just...are." Artemis stumbled on her words, trying to cover up her blush.

"That's the worst answer I've ever heard."

Artemis just rolled her eyes.

"You and I both know why I'm here." Wally smirked.

"It's too bad you're to vague to make any sense. Well, it is my turn. Truth or dare?"

"...Dare!" Wally said. Excited. He always liked dare, that way he could prove himself.

"Ugh. You are just so spur of the moment. I was sure you would pick truth."

"I guess you just don't know me as well as you thought you did."

"Then prove it. Do something I would never expect from you." Artemis challenged him. Wally could not resist a challenge.

He pushed his face into hers, obviously he was trying to kiss her. "Acck! Okay, stop."

She leaned back a little.

"You are supposed to start a kiss with something witty or sarcastic. Then you kiss the girl, calmly; coolly."

Artemis leaned in, slowly, then let her lips grace his. They touched for about a second, two, three, then she pulled away. Wally West had just gotten his first kiss. Why was it from Artemis? Why didn't it last longer? Why did she pull away?

"What was that?" Wally yelled.

"You'll have to do the rest yourself." Artemis smiled.

Wally leaned forward, and he recalled all the memories of kisses he had seen over the years.

He touched her lips with his, leaving her to put her hands on his shoulders. He ensnared her in his arms, wrapping them both around her lower back.

Wally didn't know why, but he loved her smell. He loved how her breath was all disgusting from her sleep, he loved how she didn't smell like deordant or cotton, just like Artemis. He had to have more. He moved closer unto her, closer, closer, closer. He inched a little more, and Artemis fell straight off the edge of the bed.

"Gahhh." Artemis moved her hand to the back of her head. "Thanks West."

Wally didn't know what to do...He decided the best thing to do was profess his love.

"Look...I remember when I first met you I was so mad you took Speedy's place. And then we always fought. And then on the days when we didn't fight I was trying so hard to make us fight. I just...loved having someone around like you. And then...I remember the first night you told me "I'm sorry." I was determined to kiss you. I was determined for you to see how much I cared about you."

Artemis turned a bright shade of red, brighter then Wally's hair mixed in with some fire.

She was going to answer his question.

"Like I said before, you're different. And I like that about you West. Now...back to kissing 101."

* * *

**I see Artemis, being more openly flirtatious, would have WAY more kissing experience then Wally. Hrm...I might make a two-shot, considering how the idea of Kissing 101 sounds kind of like a nice idea. Brain, y u no think of that 1 week ago? Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A gihugic thanks to all my reviewers! Every review wins a waffle iron. I've been meaning to leave reviews around these parts, but I just kept getting all bent over this first. **

**Chapter 2! I've decided I'm going to make it a three-shot. Because 3 looks like a butt on it's side (Maturity FTW!). I'm pretty satisfied with how this is going...But that's considering 1 week ago I had no ideas. And, I've compiled a list of names for this pairing(They're all like, totally awesome and don't sound like wart cream or diseases) :**

**Wartemis  
**

**Artally **

**KidEmis**

**ArtFlash**

**Why do I suck at this? I think I'll just stick with KF/Art. Because Wartemis is weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. I'm a mere minor. I can't even drive.  
**

The classes Artemis referred to as "Kissing 101" went on for a while. Soon they evolved into "Dating 101" or "Flirting 101" or just "Opposite Sex 101." Wally even brought a book one day. He knocked on her door that night, and placed it in her hands. He explained how he had been leafing through it in search of some answers.

"What do you mean answers?" Artemis questioned as she flipped through the pages.

"Like...If we kiss every night, why don't we in the morning?" Wally asked, taking his usual spot on the end of the bed.

Artemis shrugged.

"And, why don't we just call it dating? I mean, I looked at the first page of the book and it listed some ways that you can tell a girl likes you." Wally watched Artemis flip to the front page, each phrase with a little check next to it. Artemis turned the page, noticing more pages Wally hadn't noticed. More ways to tell if a girl likes you.

Artemis put the book down and stared into Wally's eyes.

"Because. I can't have a boyfriend...that means you need to care for me and look out for me and protect me. We go on dangerous missions West. One guy decides to fire a bullet at me, you can't dive in front of me and be a hero. I couldn't live with myself if you did that."

"So that's why? Because you need to be the hero? Because you need to be the loner? Then why do you let me come in here every night and tell me about your fears and dreams and all that?" Wally was yelling, but he honestly didn't mean to be. He meant to come off as lost and misguided.

"I...don't know."

So Wally left. Stormed? Rampaged? No. Bolted out of the room. He opened her door, shut it. Then, opened his and slammed it.

Artemis sucked a sob down, turning it into a memory, where it belonged.

Wally West woke up at 10 AM, Saturday. He threw on jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, fixed his hair, bam. He was done. He tried to push Artemis out of his mind, but that was going to be pretty hard considering the following circumstances.

Wally opened his door and took a step forward, only to trip on a sleeping Artemis. She had slept all night here?

"Agh!" He had fallen directly on her stomach, and she was having trouble relieving air.

Wally stood up immediately, intending to step over her. But Artemis was too quick, and was up on her feet in just the same time as he was. She wasn't going to let him win.

"I know you're not mad at me. " Artemis looked Wally directly in the eyes. "I know you just feel bad that I won't let you protect me. So we're going to meet in the middle. And you're not getting breakfast until we do."

Artemis pushed Wally into his room. She knew they would walk out with solutions.

* * *

**Somewhat of a cliffhanger? Wartemis returns in the next chapter! I should just start calling them that as a joke. Okay, now's a good time for me to go to sleep. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The conclusion to my story! Wartemis will flatten out all it's issues(Not really a spoiler, you guys sorta expected it would happen)! Yay. I'm pretty happy with what I did. It's not the best thing I've ever written, but it's understandable. Hurrah!**

**

* * *

**

"Alright. First, I'm not going to let you unleash a can of butt-kick onto any villain regardless of what they did. Second, we obviously can't let the other members of our team know we've been kissing every night..."

But Wally didn't hear any of this. He was going to protect Artemis at all costs. He felt...Defensive of her. Something about her...Artemis had already hurt enough in the past. She had seen to much pain. Wally could tell that. He also was going to try his best to show restraint around other members of the team. _Try._

After she had finished talking, Wally just nodded.

"You weren't doing a very good job listening." Artemis sat down next to him.

"Look...I'm going to protect you. Okay? I care about you. And if the other members of the team find out, then so be it. And, whatever else you said, I wasn't listening so I don't know. But I do know that I care about you. Even if you are a pain." Wally smirked.

"I said that if the team knew they wouldn't respect me nearly as much." Artemis looked down at her hands and sighed.

"Anyone who challenges you will have to answer to me." Wally stood up and made super hero muscles, and the sunlight played on his face just right.

"See, I can't let you do that." Artemis softened her eyes and expression.

"You're going to have to. I like you. And, based on the book, you like me. If you flip to the pages I didn't check it says the last way to tell is if the girl lets you protect her. So let me. I'm you're hero Artemis."

Artemis grabbed Wally's hand and pulled him down next to her.

"You don't need to do that. I mean-" Artemis began.

"I want to." Wally finished.

Artemis looked into Wally's eyes for a long time. None of this made any sense. Why would someone want to care for her? Why is that a desirable thing? She'd spent all her life being taught to fend for herself and learning the hard way.

"Alright. I'm sorry I'm stubborn." Artemis said plainly.

"Don't be."

And Wally West hadn't even began to think of breakfast. He was kissing Artemis.

He knocked on her door, and she let him in. She lay back in her bed. She put his arm around her, laying there with her.

They talked. Movies. Books. How hard the mission today was. They argued. They kissed. They slept.

They awoke, only to find Robin staring at them.

"Hey love birds!" Robin smiled, waving.

"Rob! What are you-!" And the two laying down both butted heads.

"Doh!"

"How'd you get in?" Wally asked, hopping up from the bed, flattening his shirt.

"Door was open. I heard your snores coming out of her room." Robin smirked.

"You still shouldn't have come in!" Artemis was clutching a pillow, prepared to throw it directly at Robin's face.

"Well, I did put a camera in your room and-"

"You put a camera in her room! You creep!" Wally lunged across the bed, being caught mid air by Artemis's arms.

"No! Stay off him, Wally!"

"Yah, stay off me! I was only kidding!" Robin smirked, just about to leave.

"But...this does mean Superboy owes me ten bucks! I told him you guys were madly in love!" And Robin left the room, totally whelmed.

* * *

**Based on a bet I made with my friend today about the girl he liked, that final Robin part. And, Robin totally would camera her room to prove a point. Thank you for reading my story! More to come, that's for sure! Wartemis for life! *dorky wave***


End file.
